There are known image cytometers, which read microscopic images of tissue cells as image data into a computer and generate data for individual cells by image analysis processing (see, for example, Patent Literature PTLs 1 and 2).
The cell data generated by image cytometers contains information about the positions of the cells in the tissue cell images and can be checked against the original images to clearly determine whether the data is about cells belonging to tumor tissue or about cells belonging to normal tissue.